always be together
by sashaaismylife
Summary: a sad one shot based on the song always be together by little mix written from Janes point of view


So this is going to be a sad one shot songfic based on Always be together by little mix because I love the song and it will be written from Jane's point of view. The beginning will be Jane thinking about the past before moving on to what is happening in present time.

We are, friends for life.

Hold that, deep inside

Let this, be a drive

To survive

And just stand, high and tall

Make sure you give your all

And if you ever fall

Know that I'm right here

Maura has always been my best friend, llbffs in fact I think to myself remembering how we had come up with that term to get Giovanni to leave Maura alone. I miss those times when everything was so simple, we were just a homicide detective and chief medical examiner for BPD that were the best of friends and could always rely on each other whether it was to cheer each other up after another failed date or just for a general chat. I can honestly say I have never had a best friend like Maura Isles with all of her cute quirks and the way she always helps anyone in need, especially my family when she invited us into her heart and home as if we were her true family, but then again she's always been part of the family and everyone sees her that way.

*slap* there, that got me back on track. So as I was saying, Maura has always been my best friend but being around her the last few weeks had been hard, she was dying. Terminal cancer the doctors had said, a few weeks at most to live, no cure, no… nothing… just death of a friend, someone I love, someone I can't live without. I thought that maybe she would have a chance, didn't want to believe what the doctors said, I made her fight, told her to let our friendship drive her to getting her better, to surviving. I pushed her to give her all, told her I'd always be at her side to help her when she wanted to give up. Told her I loved her, wanted her, needed her and she couldn't leave me. I kind of feel guilty now as she felt like she was letting me down but at least she finally understood what she meant to me, even if it was too late to doing anything about it. Although it wasn't under the best circumstances, we managed to sort our feelings out for each other, enjoyed the last couple of weeks together going on dates, having fun, confessing our love for each other before proving it, cuddled up in her bed watching movies as the doctors said she may as well be comfortable at home as they couldn't do anything to help her and it wouldn't make it any better to be stuck in a hospital bed. When she did finally go, it was in my arms and peaceful, it almost looked as if she had fallen asleep and the funeral, well not much to say about that really, it was as nice as funerals go but I wish Maura was still with us.

That's what brings me her today to the cemetery with a bunch of flowers, lilies to be exact as they have always been Maura's favourite. As I sit on the grass in front of her headstone and start to talk see something, or rather someone, walking towards me out of the corner of my eye. As the form gets closer I can start to make out details and my eyes widen as I realise who it is.

We'll always be together, don't you worry

I'll always be by your side, don't you worry

The circle will never end,

Just know that we'll meet again

And we'll always be together, forever, always

I am here

I become even more shocked, if that even possible, when she starts to speak. "Don't worry Jane, we will always be together you are in my heart always and I will always be by your side watching you, guiding you, loving you. "

"Maur" Is all I can choke out

"I am always here Jane" she says whilst her hand hovers over my heart "I will always be here and will help you along in life until we can be together again because we WILL meet again Jane, I can promise you that now and I will be waiting for that day looking forward to it, but not before your time, I will not let that happen, I am going to protect you and you will grow old before you join me."

Find me, in the sky

Destine with the moon and night

Your heartbeat is disguised as my

Lullaby

Be happy, and know that I'm

Watching you travel far and wide

Waiting for us to meet again.

We'll always be together, don't you worry

I'll always be by your side, don't you worry

The circle will never end,

Just know that we'll meet again

And we'll always be together, forever, always

I am here

"When you need me, just look to the sky and know that I am there for you, but I want you to be happy, live life as you would have if I was still there. Don't shut your family out; they need you just as much as you need them, Jane. They will help you move on in life whilst I watch you make the journeys waiting for the day we are reunited."

If you need me, yeah

I'm in the wind, look for me friend

I'm in the stars

When you need me

The heavens will send a message within

Straight to your heart.

"I will send you a message written in the stars to prove my love to you, Jane. Look for me wherever you go, I am everywhere you are whether it seems like it or not. I am as much of a part of you as you are Jane. Our souls are connected forever and we will always rely on each other, it's how it is."

We'll always be together, don't you worry

I'll always be by your side, don't you worry

The circle will never end; just know that we'll meet again

And we'll always be together, forever, always.

I am here

I am here

I am here

All of a sudden Maura turned around looking at something I couldn't see before looking at me with a sad face. "I'm sorry Jane but I have to go now. "

Finally finding my voice I scream "no Maura! You can't leave me! You can't!"

With a pained look and a wince Maura replies "I'm so sorry, Jane. I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to, you know that but its time Jane, just remember I am always with you and we will meet again in the future. I love you Jane"

"I love you too Maur" I manage to get out before she starts to fade. "I love you too Maur"

And then the wind picks up and one single leaf blows my way in the shape of a heart and I instantly know it's a message from Maura so I kiss the stone one last time before leaving to go help my family as we all need each other. All I can think is how I can't wait to see Maura again but I know it will be a while and she will always be with me, whether it's in the flesh or not.

So that's it guys, I'm not really sure about the ending but I hoped you all enjoyed it and it would be nice to get some feedback on it


End file.
